a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crane. More particularly, it concerns a crane suitable for assisting the installation of windows in a building.
b. Related Art
Windows are often fitted to a building by carrying them up a ladder, and then installing them whilst standing on the ladder. However, windows are heavy and working with ladders in this way inevitably puts the installers at significant risk. Alternatively, scaffolding may be used, but this is time consuming and costly to construct.